O Consílio da Terra
by Nath Tsubasa Evans
Summary: Quando se perde quase tudo, a vida quase cede ao desespero, mas a luz sempre aparece para mostrar as opções. Harry Potter, o mundialmente famoso Menino-que-sobreviveu, viu a morte de muitos que amava, e só uma pequena centelha lhe restou. *Resumo completo no primeiro capitulo.*
1. Prologo- Sem Luar

**Titulo:** Harry Potter e o Consílio da Terra

**Autora:** Nath T. Evans

**Shippers:** Harry/Gina, Ronny/Hermione …

**Resumo:** Quando se perde quase tudo, a vida quase sede ao desespero, mas a luz sempre aparece para mostrar as opções. Harry Potter, o mundialmente famoso Menino-que-sobreviveu, viu a morte de muitos que amava, e só uma pequena centelha lhe restou.

Foi quando lhe apareceu à oportunidade de mudar, de mudar aquele presente, de dar uma chance a todos que tiveram suas vidas ceifadas por aquela guerra absurda, de motivos absurdos.

Harry também terá a oportunidade de conhecer o Consílio mais antigo do mundo, com poderes e verdades não antes imaginadas por qualquer ser leigo, em que não existe diferença entre as criaturas que ali fazem parte, e o tempo e o espaço são meras consequências, permitindo que mudanças significativas no rumo da Guerra Bruxa aconteçam.

Onde levará essas mudanças? A vitória ou a derrota?

**Introdução:**

Filho do Tempo: www . fanfiction s/8703600 /1/ Filho-do-Tempo

*Só tirar os espaços!

**N/A:** Capitulo editado pela minha linda florzinha Juh :3

* * *

**Prólogo** – _Sem luar_

A noite estava escura, negra como piche, tirando por raios multicoloridos que voavam nos céus, e os focos de incêndio que aconteciam na orla da floresta, em que, com sua luz, mostravam a destruição que tinha ocorrido e a batalha feroz que era travada.

Gritos, sangue, e morte. Era tudo o que se via e ouvia nos gramados, outrora verdejantes, de Hogwarts. Nenhum lado parecia ser o vencedor, poucos combatentes de ambos os lados ainda lutavam, muitos estavam mortos, e outra parcela estava gravemente ferida.

A luta não se resumia apenas nos gramados, era possível escutar lutas de vida ou morte sendo travadas no interior do castelo, explosões eram escutadas, e os choros de crianças. Nada estava a salvo, nada era mais como devia ser.

O garoto de cabelos negros desarrumados corria no meio do campo de batalha erguendo sua varinha, e disparando feitiços a todos os lados, seus olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas já estavam banhados de lágrimas, ele vira colegas, conhecidos, e amigos tombarem. Ele viu Lupin matar Grayback, e perecer junto.

Ele viu Tonks, duelando com Belatrix, e desconcentra-se por causa de Lupin, e não conseguir se livrar da Maldição da Morte. Viu o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley duelando lado a lado contra quatro Comensais, e derrotá-los, e serem atingidos covardemente pelas costas. Viu a professora McGonagall usando as estatuas e armaduras do castelo, e tentando impedir uma horda de aranhas vindas da floresta, conseguira matar todas as aranhas, mas a professora pereceu ao veneno de uma.

Hagrid e Grope lutando contra os gigantes, não conseguiram matar todos, mas levaram consigo a maioria deles. Neville e Luna também lutaram lado a lado, morrendo devido à hemorragia de tantos cortes, mas não sem antes levarem com eles todos os Comensais com que duelaram. Rony e Hermione, Fred e Jorge, Carlinhos, Gui e Fleur lutaram contra comensais dentro do castelo e haviam perecido, todos estavam mortos. Snape e Draco, que eram espiões de Dumbledore, durante a batalha voltaram para seu verdadeiro lado, apesar do espanto de alguns, e morreram lutando corajosamente para defender seus aliados.

Percy Weasley, ele foi um dos últimos da família a morrer, e morreu lutando bravamente, ele apareceu alguns dias antes que antecederam a batalha, ele estava abatido e triste, sua família com certa relutância o acolheu, mas aos passar dos dias a melancolia foi sendo substituída por uma determinação, que se mostrou imprescindível para a guerra, isso acabou impedindo muitas mortes de feridos que recuavam, e de outros membros que duelavam, ele tombou quando entrou na frente de um feitiço que acertaria uma garota que saíra do castelo tentando se livrar dos perigos que lá haviam, depois disso ela conseguiu voltar ao castelo em segurança, ou em uma relativa segurança.

E ele, Harry, tinha que achar Gina, a sua menina. Tinha que achá-la, ele não poderia perdê-la, não podia. Corria desesperado, procurando qualquer que fosse um sinal de cabelos vermelhos voando, mas não via, e seu coração já apertava em seu peito de medo e apreensão. Até que ele escutou uma risada insana, e o barulho de gritos agoniados de uma pessoa que está sendo torturada. Ele conhecia aquela voz, ele sabia de quem era.

Seu coração deu um salto e começou a bater desesperado, sem esperar mais ele avançou no campo de batalha sem ligar para os feitiços que eram lançados nele, ele não via nenhum e não era atingido por nenhum, ele apenas escutava os gritos, até que ele finalmente viu, parando petrificado ao ver a cena.

Gina estava no chão, com algumas contusões e escoriações, mas dava para ver que ela havia continuado a lutar, ela se remexia no chão em plena dor, como se milhões de facas e agulhas a estivessem perfurando, e Bellatrix estavam em pé com sua varinha apontada para a menina, rindo loucamente.

Ela cessou a tortura, mas logo lançou outro feitiço, o Sectusempra, e um imenso corte surgiu na parte superior do troco de Gina, e logo o sangue escorria dali abundante, e sem se dar por satisfeita, a Comensal voltou a torturar a ruiva, que gemia cada vez mais fraca, porém ainda ela não se deu por satisfeita e lançou novamente o feitiço cortante, fazendo agora um imenso corte na parte inferior do troco, arrancando um grito de dor imenso de Gina, o sangue logo brotava do ferimento em grande escala.

E foi nesse momento que Harry acordou, ele sentia algo quente e furioso brotando dentro si, e ele começou a exalar poder. Uma magia pura e intensa foi tomando forma, parecendo uma grande aura "pegajosa" e branca perolada mais puxada para a prata, que foi crescendo e se expandindo até formar uma imagem indefinida que avançou a todo vapor em direção a Bellatrix, que assim que foi atingida por essa imagem foi lançada com muita força em direção a um tronco de árvore próximo, e batendo de costas, horizontalmente, na mesma, sendo possível escutar o som de sua coluna se quebrando devido ao impacto.

Ele não se importou muito com o que havia feito e correu para Gina, pegando-a em seus braços cuidadosamente, sentindo o sangue dela empapando as roupas de ambos, assim como o sangue escorrer por seus braços. Ele levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto, que ficava cada vez mais branco, dela e seus olhos novamente cheios de lagrimas que escorriam por seu rosto sem pudor.

- Gi-Gina...? – chamou com sua voz tremendo um pouco. E nisso a garota abre seus olhos castanhos para ele, com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

- Harry – sussurrou fracamente. – Eu... Te amo. – conseguiu falar, antes de sua respiração falhar e ela ficar imóvel nos braços do moreno, que começou a soluçar, e apertar a garota em seus braços.

- Eu te amo também... Não me deixe. – falou desesperado para o corpo sem vida de sua amada. – Não... NÃO! – ele gritou por fim, olhando para o céu sem estrelas, e sem lua, e nisso aquela mesma aura de antes cresceu e se expandiu por todo o campo de batalha, tudo ficou envolto daquela aura, tudo parecia parado.

Os raios multicoloridos pararam no ar, as pessoas pararam em suas posições, inclusive o Lord das Travas que estava com uma expressão curiosa em seu rosto, o espaço e o tempo haviam parado, sem que o garoto percebesse.

Mas da mesma forma que ele parou o tempo voltou a correr sem que ninguém notasse, os raios voltavam a se mexer e atingir ou não seus alvos e as pessoas voltavam a se mexer e a duelar. Voldemort que ainda mantinha sua expressão curiosa começou a aproximar-se de seu grande inimigo, o garoto que o derrotará por incontáveis vezes.

- Ora... Ora Potter, o que temos aqui? Por acaso seria sua derrota iminente?- debochou o bruxo das trevas, ele usava disso para esconder seu medo pelo poder que o garoto demonstrara, ao matar Bellatrix. Porém não recebeu nenhuma resposta vinda do garoto, que ainda abraçava o corpo da garota e balançava-se para frente e para trás soluçando.

- Potter! – chamou novamente, sem receber nenhuma resposta do garoto. E com um bufo irritado o Lord das Trevas apontou sua varinha para as costas do garoto, a Varinha das varinhas. – Crucio!

O jato alaranjado correu em direção ao garoto, mas não aconteceu o que ele esperava, sua maldição bateu em uma parede que afundou levemente e depois voltou ao lugar deixando pequenas ondas se propagarem a partir de onde o feitiço atingiu a parede, assim como acontece com a água e cai uma gota da mesma substancia.

Os olhos de Voldemort arregalaram-se um pouco, ele nunca vira algo assim antes, do que será que se tratava aquilo? Ele tinha vontade de experimentar com outros feitiços negros que conhecia, mas ele não poderia perder tempo com isso, seus comensais estavam ficando cansados e ele queria logo sua vitória e a partir daí dominar todo o mundo bruxo e acabar assim com o mundo trouxa.

- Anda Potter, largue-a e venha cumprir a profecia!- falou novamente, ele sabia que o garoto havia destruído suas horcruxes, assim como ele sabia que o garoto havia novamente sobrevivido a Maldição da Morte, e agora eles iriam cumprir a profecia, um deles iria morrer naquele. Mas o garoto não largava o corpo sem vida da menina ruiva, ele via cada vez mais o corpo do menino tremer com novos soluços. E a constatação disso fez o Lord rir, rir como nunca havia feito antes, e isso chamou a atenção de todos a sua volta, sua risada fria a sem vida faziam todos ali tremerem, menos Harry Potter.

- Ela está morta Potter, morta, não irá voltar para você, porque não encara isso e vem a mim como um bom cordeirinho e morre também!?– sua risada fria voltou e cortou o coração de muitos do lado que lutava contra ele, eles viram seu herói caído em desespero. – Anda Potter, deixa de ser covarde, a putinha está onde devia estar: morta! – ele iria recomeçar a rir, mas não pode fazê-lo, porque ele levou um soco na barriga de uma mão invisível, que tirou todo o ar do senhor das trevas.

Antes que pudesse se recuperar já levou outro em seu rosto, e depois outro em suas costelas, fazendo com que ele sentisse uma dor absurda indicando que ela havia fraturado uma delas, e outro que o atingiu em sua mandíbula a quebrando, o fazendo gemer de dor. Ele olhava para todos os lados a procura do que o havia atingido não vendo nada, e todos aqueles que agora assistiam olhavam espantados para o que estava acontecendo.

- Não ouse falar dela. – finalmente ele voltou seus olhos a seu oponente, ele já havia largado Gina, e suas roupas estavam todas manchadas com o sangue dela, e agora encarava Voldemort, mas seus olhos tão verdes agora estavam prateados e brilhando em poder.

E com outro movimento de sua mão outra força invisível atingiu Voldemort de lado o jogando no chão, o Lord arrastou-se alguns metros antes de parar de barriga para baixo e soltando gemidos de dor, porque ao bater no chão foi com uma força considerável. A Varinha das varinhas havia sumido de sua mão, ela escapou da mão do Bruxo no meio do caminho que ele fizera até parar, e parecia que a varinha contribuíra para isso, afinal ela não pertencia aquele bruxo e sim a aquele que tinha acabado de lançar o portador a alguns metros.

- Estou cansado de sua prepotência, cansando de vê-lo agir como se tivesse o rei na barriga! Cada injustiça, assassinato, genocídio, e sua ignorância serão julgados aqui e agora... – Harry levantou-se e começou a andar e a cada palavra que pronunciava seus olhos brilhavam cada vez mais prateados. – Seu pior pesadelo irá assombrá-lo para todo o sempre, ser derrotado por um garoto que acredita em tudo o que você abomina. – o garoto parou a alguns passos do homem com feições ofídicas que olhava para ele de forma assustada, e essa expressão só cresceu ao ver novamente aquela aura branca perolada, puxado para o prateado, aparecer e crescer e circulá-lo e ir apertando a sua volta.

À medida que ela se apertava a volta do corpo do Lord das Trevas ela brilhava intensamente, assim como os olhos do garoto, que estava imóvel apenas "olhando" para Voldemort, todos que assistiam estavam estupefatos com a demonstração de poder, e com a calma que o Eleito parecia levar as coisas. O invólucro no qual Voldemort encontrava-se diminuiu de tamanho consideravelmente e brilhou intensamente uma ultima vez antes de explodir em estrelinhas que caíram sobre o campo de batalha e juntando-se em volta dos comensais que ainda restavam prendendo-os no lugar.

Os aurores que ainda restavam ainda olhavam para o Eleito que estava parado ainda no mesmo lugar, só que agora seus olhos haviam voltado ao tom esmeralda de sempre, porém eles estavam vazios e só mostravam dor, esses bruxos saíram de seu estado e começaram a comemorar o fato de que eles haviam vencido, mas eles realmente haviam vencido? Essa pergunta caiu na cabeça dos mesmos que pararam imediatamente sua comemoração e de forma agora desanimada começaram a de fato tomar ações com relação aos prisioneiros, e mais tarde com as baixas, que eram muitas.

Pessoas que assistiam do castelo saíram do mesmo e foram correndo pelos campos a procura de sobreviventes, aqueles que por ventura estavam desacordados, mas quase nenhum grito de alerta para esse caso foi feito, a maioria eram lamentos de dor e choro ao ver as vidas perdidas naquela batalha mal fadada. Um choro histérico tirou Harry de seu estado de letargia, e o fez olhar para os agora vermelhos gramados de Hogwarts, era uma mãe que chorava desesperada no corpo do filho que estava deitado imóvel no chão, o menino que sobreviveu sentiu seu peito latejar, ele sabia o que era perder tudo aquilo que lhe importava.

Um choro de criança ao longe atraiu a atenção do garoto que se lembrou abruptamente de algo, ele sentiu seu coração voltar a bater rápido e dolorido. Em um ímpeto ele saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, ignorando as pessoas chamando seu nome, e desviado dos cadáveres de amigos e companheiros de forma quase afoita.

Ele saltou os dois primeiros degraus da escadaria da frente da escola, e subiu o resto com pressa, avançou pelo hall, escorregando em uma poça de sangue, e desviou dos escombros de uma das paredes que ruiu e correu em um dos corredores laterais e pegou uma passagem, saindo em outro corredor e subindo nas escadas que encontrou, e depois virou à esquerda, e subiu outra escada, e saindo no corredor que vira os dois pela ultima vez.

Ele correu sentindo seu coração quase falhar duas batidas, ele não parou enquanto não via a porta que queria, dobrou o corredor e o que viu fez seu coração saltar e acelerar de forma dolorosa, a porta estava arrombada, e estilhaços da mesma estavam em todos os lados do corredor, mesmo assim ele não parou e correu avançando no vão da porta e a cena que viu fez seu coração parar pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Perto da porta ele viu um dos aurores que vieram junto a Quim morto, acertado por um Sectusempra, mas ao menos ele havia conseguido acertar o oponente também, que era um comensal grandalhão, este parecia preso e inconsciente, e em um canto da sala ele viu uma pessoa encolhida e imóvel, como se estivesse protegendo algo, e ele sabia muito bem quem era, era Andromeda Tonks, mãe da Tonks, e ele sabia muito bem quem ela estava protegendo. Com o coração na mão ele se aproximou do corpo sem vida da irmã de Bellatrix e foi ai que escutou um gritinho assustado seguido de um choro de criança assustada.

Quando ele escutou isso ele suspirou aliviado e com pressa aproximou-se do corpo e o virou de forma cuidadosa, revelando o bebê preso aos braços da senhora.

- Teddy, sou eu, Harry, seu padrinho. – o garoto falou emocionado, e o escutar essa voz a criança parou de chorar. Harry com cuidado tirou o pequeno garoto dos braços protetores da avó, e o abraçou com cuidado e força, era tudo o que lhe restava, aquela criança era sua corda salvadora. O menino que sobreviveu deixou novamente as lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, lagrimas que lavavam suas feridas, lagrimas que remediavam sua dor.

Ele se lembrava do dia que Lupin contara sobre a gravidez de Tonks, e o chamara para ser padrinho daquele pequeno ser, que era uma centelha em dias de muita tormenta, lembrava-se também do dia do batizado do pequeno, foi em um dia particularmente calmo da guerra, ele, Hermione e Rony tinham aparecido depois que haviam conseguido destruir uma das horcruxes, foi um dia lindo e ensolarado, um dia feliz, o dia que ele segurou pela primeira vez aquele pequeno ser nos braços, a vez em que afilhado e padrinho criaram uma ligação forte. Que se tornou ainda mais forte naquele momento em que eles estavam abraçados naquela sala escura do castelo de Hogwarts.

O garotinho aninhou-se nos braços do padrinho, e agora a cor de seus cabelos estavam em um tom negro como a do Eleito e foi o primeiro a anunciar a presença das duas figuras que estavam planando no alto da sala. Harry virou-se e deu de cara com duas criaturas que não via há algum tempo, uma por ele ter soltado em decorrência da guerra e outra por causa da morte de seu companheiro humano. Edwiges e Fawkes.

Sua coruja foi a primeira a piar e tomar uma forma humanóide, assustando o Eleito. Ela tinha longos cabelos de penas longas e brancas, os olhos amarelos e inteligentes, braços longos e com penas formando asas com penas longas e brancas e na ponta mãos com unhas grandes e afiadas, no lugar da boca ela tinha um bico, e ela não usava roupas, seu corpo era todo cheio de penas o cobrindo por inteiro, e possuía longas pernas de coruja, terminando com o seu verdadeiro pé com garras.

A fênix que planava a seu lado tomou forma humanóide também, ele já tinha longos cabelos de penas longas e vermelhas com dourado, olhos negros e sábios, braços longos e com penas formando asa com penas longas de cores que variavam de um vermelho-dourado ao vermelho fogo e as mãos nas pontas dos braços com garras afiadas, no lugar da boca o bico, e assim como Edwiges não usava roupas, seu corpo era todo coberto pelas penas vermelhas, e suas pernas eram de passarinho assim como seus pés.

- O... O que são vocês? – Perguntou Harry assustado, enquanto seu afilhado olhava tudo sem entender muito.

- Você sabe quem somos. – falou Fawkes com uma voz masculina e melodiosa. – Viemos aqui te fazer uma proposta.

- Que tipo de proposta? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Nós viemos te observando há muito tempo. – falou Edwiges com uma voz feminina e mais simples que a da Fênix. – Nós fazemos parte do Consílio da Terra, nós prezamos pelo equilíbrio da vida, e você sempre mostrou qualidades para ingressar no mesmo, devido a sua pureza e senso de justiça.

- O que aconteceu aqui esta noite não tem precedente, e isso tornou ainda mais urgente seu ingresso ao Consílio. - a Fênix suspirou antes de continuar, ignorando a face confusa do moreno. - E o equilíbrio que tanto prezamos se perdeu essa noite, as trevas penderam a balança mais do que sua vitória pode se equivaler.

- Vidas foram perdidas em demasiado, pessoas que não deviam morrer se foram, vidas que no futuro fariam a diferença para manter o equilíbrio. – completou a coruja. – Por isso além de convidá-lo a entrar no Consílio, queremos propor a você a chance de mudar todo esse sofrimento, a mudar seu passado.

O moreno que tentava absorver todas aquelas informações paralisou ao escutar a ultima frase, mudar seu passado? Mudar tudo aquilo que aconteceu aquela noite, e quem sabe até mais? Ele não se importava de ser chamado de egoísta agora, ou qualquer outra coisa, ele não se importava, tinha alguns momentos que pessoas como ele podiam se dar o luxo de serem egoístas, pelo menos uma vez. E pelo que ele pode entender isso afetaria a vida de todos aqueles que sofreram naquela noite, dar uma oportunidade a todos àqueles que ele viu tombar.

- Eu aceito, mas com uma condição. – O moreno falou fitando os olhos de sua coruja. – Teddy vem comigo, eu não... Eu não posso deixá-lo aqui, ele... Ele é tudo o que tenho agora. Não sei o que faria sem ele, eu preciso de uma corda, porque a muito eu estou em um buraco profundo. – Harry falou demonstrando toda a realidade de seu interior com essas palavras, pela primeira vez ele estava expondo seu interior quebrado.

- Imaginávamos que diria isso. –falou Fawkes, e o moreno pode jurar que viu um sorriso. – E realmente a presença do pequeno Lupin lhe fará bem, porque o equilibro da balança requer sacrifícios, e os seus serão grandes, e para que tudo dê certo, é necessário que você tenha alguém para lhe amparar.

- Então está combinado. – o moreno sorriu aos dois pássaros. – Agora, o que devemos fazer, quando vamos poder fazer isso que os dois se referem?

A coruja fitou o garoto de forma carinhosa, todo o tempo que ela estivera com ele como sua coruja de estimação se afeiçoara muito a ele, e vira o quão valoroso ele era, e voltou a falar.

- Em breve, você terá de primeiro resolver algumas coisas aqui, sobre sua vida, para lhe dar oportunidades no novo presente que irá criar. – a coruja falou esbanjando sabedoria. – Não se da para enfrentar o que não sabemos o que vai ser sem que tenha algo para auxiliar.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça, ele sabia o que devia fazer e já tinha uma ideia de quanto demoraria.

- Então os encontrarei em uma semana aqui mesmo, em Hogwarts. – falou o moreno decidido, e os dois concordaram e logo voltaram em sua forma original e saíram voando pelos corredores e sumiram da vista do moreno.

Este ajeitou o bebe de quase um mês em seu colo e seguiu para fora da sala pensando naquilo que devia resolver. Ele saiu andando pelos corredores e viu os muitos sobreviventes fazendo o possível para a com os mortos e feridos da batalha, e agora ele escutava lá fora mais vozes indicando que pessoas que não participaram diretamente da batalha estavam chegando para ajudar no castelo. Vendo tudo novamente ele sentiu a apatia de antes de achar seu afilhado e ver as duas aves, mas algo o impelia a onde estivera Voldemort.

Ele foi andando pelos gramados avermelhados, vendo já os corpos enfileirados mais perto das portas do castelo com mantos por cima, ele suspirou pesadamente e continuou andando, dessa vez ele escutou que os outros o chamavam, ele apenas olhava estes e acenava com a cabeça. Em poucos minutos já se encontrava a frente de uma mancha de sangue em particular, o corpo delicado já não se encontrava lá, mas o sangue que escorrera dos ferimentos fazia o contorno quase perfeito do corpo de Ginevra Weasley.

O que ele notou foi uma varinha comprida e familiar largada a alguns centímetros da mancha, era a sua varinha que ele havia largado ali sem perceber, mas ele ainda fora capaz de fazer tudo aquilo. Ele lembrava-se perfeitamente do que fizera, ele sentira algo correr por ele e assim correr e sair na forma daquela aura pegajosa.

Ele abaixou-se com cuidado, por causado pequenino em seus braços e pegou sua varinha e a colocou em seu bolso, e foi quando ele viu outra forma alongada jogada alguns metros a frente, ele levantou-se e foi olhar e reconheceu, era a Varinha das Varinhas, a varinha que no final pertencia a ele, ele abaixou-se novamente e a recolheu, colocando-a em seu bolso junto a sua varinha. Nesse momento um bruxo do ministério tocou seu ombro atraindo a atenção do garoto.

- Sr. Potter, devemos conversar. – falou o bruxo, o garoto apenas assentiu e seguiu o bruxo.

* * *

Já se passara uma semana dês de o final da Segunda Guerra Bruxa, durante toda essa uma semana ele resolveu diversos assuntos, a começar pelo funcionário do ministério que viera falar com ele sobre os testamentos daqueles que morreram na guerra e o consideravam parte de sua família, os Lupin, os Weasleys, e Hegrid. Ele claramente também tratou do enterro de todos eles, e as honras referentes. No testamento de Lupin estava explicito que a guarda do pequeno Lupin era dele, ficando mais fácil a ele cuidar do pequenino.

Nos dias que se seguiram ao enterro dos corpos de seus amigos ele tratou seus assuntos do banco, vendendo tanto no mundo bruxo como no mundo trouxa as propriedades que possuía, vendendo títulos e dentre outros arrecadando o máximo de dinheiro possível, para logo depois sacar todo o dinheiro em malões comprados para tal função.

Fez também compras no Beco, que apesar da guerra era o que tinha reaberto primeiro fazendo um estoque de livros de magia básica a avançada, e de poções igualmente dessa forma, e outros tipos de magias, passou na loja de vassouras e achou um livro interessante sobre a criação de vassouras e outras coisas sobre e o comprou também, colocando em outro malão que fora comprado para isso.

Também durante esses dias os usou para comprar roupas para ele e Teddy, além de arrumar algumas coisas para seu afilhado, como brinquedos e outros do gênero. Além é claro de arrumar um outro malão com seus pertences preciosos, como sua Firebolt, o álbum de fotos dos seus pais, um que seus amigos fizeram para ele, com fotos em Hogwarts e outros lugares, e outros objetos.

E agora ele estava com todos esses malões minimizados e guardados em uma bolsinha igual a que Hermione tinha durante a Guerra, ele carregava com cuidado Teddy que ria e ficava mudando a cor de seus cabelos para cores cada vez mais berrantes por causa de sua alegria infantil, Harry sorria a cada riso solto pelo afilhado sentindo seu coração inchar nesses momentos, ele estava caminhando novamente pelos gramados de Hogwarts, vendo o castelo que era sua casa ainda com paredes caídas e o chão coberto por sangue seco.

Na porta do castelo ele conseguia ver duas figuras paradas, ele sabia bem quem eram, na verdade ele achava que sabia, ele aproximou-se mais e viu que não eram quem ele esperava ver que os esperava, na verdade eram duas mulheres ruivas, pelo que ele conseguia ver daquela distancia. Ele aumentou seus passos e em poucos minutos estava a uma boa distancia e agora ele podia ver claramente a face delas.

A que se adiantou quando ele se aproximou tinha a pele clara, olhos negros, cabelos ruivos cor sangue e cacheados uniformemente, com cachos grandes e perfeitos, a outra foi uma surpresa maior. Ela tinha a pele clara também, cabelos ruivos de um vermelho flamejante presos em um rabo de cavalo, olhos castanhos esverdeados, orelhas pontudas, e uma face bastante familiar, ela era bem parecida com Gina, e isso fez com que o garoto arregalar seus olhos, e um sorriso presunçoso surgir nos lábios da elfa.

- Que bom que chegou Potter, eu sou Crystal, e esta é Amber. – apontou a elfa parecida com a Gina. – E vamos leva-lo até o Consílio, espero que você esteja pronto.

- Nisso você pode estar certa... – ele falou, ainda com os olhos presos na Elfa.

Crystal apenas revirou os olhos e voltou a falar um pouco ríspida.

- Então pegue essa pena e nos encontraremos logo – mostrou uma pena negra na palma de sua mão, Harry voltou seus olhos para ela e com certo receio pegou na pena.

E sentiu uma sensação quente e de ser transportado e quando ele se dá conta encontrava-se em uma sala meio escurecida com pessoas sentadas em cadeiras rústicas, na verdade não eram pessoas e sim criaturas humanóides de plantas, animais, além de elfos, elfos domésticos, duendes, e outras criaturas mágicas e haviam humanos também, sentados em um circulo, com uma fogueira queimando no meio, mas uma fogueira que queimava sem deixar fumaça sair, outra coisa que estava no centro era ele e seu afilhado.

Ele viu um brilho negro no canto e viu as duas ruivas aparecerem da mesma forma que eles, mas ele não se manteve muito tempo a ver as duas e continuou a observar o circulo, só haviam uma única figura que não conseguia ver bem, ele ficava na parte mais escura da sala, e foi de lá que saiu uma voz, difícil de se caracterizar, ela era masculina e feminina ao mesmo tempo, com timbres diferentes de uma forma inexplicável. A parte em que a criatura se encontrava iluminou-se lhe revelando.

- Bem vindo Harry Potter ao Consílio da Terra, e a Cidade da Terra, onde o consílio se encontra. – falou a criatura que não tinha forma, ela assumia varias ao mesmo tempo, sendo indefinida, assim como sua voz. – Pode se aproximar. – pelo tom da voz Harry pode supor que ele estava sorrindo, o garoto aproximou-se da figura.

"- Vi pelo que passastes, e concordamos que a você será dado à oportunidade de mudar o passado e moldar o novo futuro. Percebo quais são suas intenções, porém eu preciso ressaltar que há coisas que não podem mudar, e outras podem ser adiadas."

O garoto acenou positivamente, ele havia entendido. O que é para ser não pode ser mudado.

- Então, por onde começaremos? – ao perguntar isso, a criatura tinha seus olhos brilhando na cor prateada, assim como todos sentados no circulo e aqueles que estavam em pé vendo a reunião. Harry também sentiu novamente aquela corrente de poder em seu corpo, e instintivamente soube que seus olhos brilhavam da mesma forma que os outros, isso fez o garoto sorrir.

- Bem... – começou o moreno. – Vamos dar oportunidades de algumas pessoas serem felizes, pessoas que não tiveram oportunidade. – em sua cabeça surgiu à imagem de três pessoas, um casal e uma moça, e nisso a criatura deu um aceno positivo da cabeça.

E assim estava lançado os dados do novo presente, o novo molde do futuro.

* * *

A sensação do puxão no umbigo sumiu, assim como o aperto em sua mão diminuiu. O garoto abriu seus olhos verdes ao mesmo tempo em que seu afilhado de doze anos falou, com sua voz sendo pouco abafada pela conversa das pessoas que estavam na área do ministério em que se chegavam pessoas via Chave de Portal:

- Está preparado, padrinho? – o garoto sorriu mostrando seus dentes brancos, ele estava com sua face normal, os olhos castanho meio amarelados de seu pai e cabelos castanhos com mexas verdes como ele gostava.

- Que venham os desafios, Teddy. – sorriu o garoto mais velho de quase dezessete anos, os olhos verdes brilhavam marotos, e os cabelos negros, um pouco mais longos do que costumava usar emoldurando sua face. – Que venham os desafios...

* * *

**N/A:** Mereço comentários? XD


	2. Capitulo um - Novo Presente

**N/A:** Capitulo editado pela minha florzinha, Juh :3

* * *

**Capitulo um** – _Novo Presente_

A cortina do quarto estava semiaberta, deixando um raio de sol entrar na penumbra do quarto e bater nos olhos ainda fechados de uma mulher que ainda dormia. Ela mexeu incomodada para logo depois espreguiçar-se e abrir os olhos desperta por essa luz incessante em seu rosto.

Sentou-se na cama terminando de acordar, colocou as pernas para fora da cama e levantou-se de vez, indo até a janela, abrindo a cortina e deixando toda a luz do dia entrar no quarto, para assim acordar seu marido que dormia virado em sua direção. Ele resmungou um pouco antes de entreabrir seus olhos castanhos esverdeados e soltar um bufo choroso que fez a mulher rir.

Ainda rindo dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar seu banho matinal, saindo dali minutos depois vestida e com seus cabelos ruivos molhados e penteados, encontrando seu marido deitado de bruços escondendo seu rosto no travesseiro e deixando seus cabelos negros e desarrumados a mostra.

Os olhos verdes da mulher faiscaram marotos, ela com o passar dos anos ganhou alguns hábitos do marido assim como ele alguns dos seus hábitos, e com um aceno de sua varinha seu marido se vê preso de cabeça para baixo por um de seus tornozelos.

- Lily! - falou o homem assustado e ao mesmo tempo risonho.

- Anda James, não da para atrasar hoje. – falou a ruiva antes de liberá-lo do feitiço. – Te encontro na cozinha! – e saiu do quarto antes que ele pudesse fazer algo com ela.

O moreno suspirou e levantou-se da cama, que havia caído depois de ser liberado do feitiço, e com passos lentos e preguiçosos entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho. Alguns bons minutos depois ele saiu do banheiro arrumado e saiu de seu quarto indo em direção ao quarto na parede oposta, a sua direita.

Parou em frente à porta branca com vários desenhos de flores pintadas com cores claras e na altura de seus olhos em uma letra floreada na cor preta o nome "Sally" estava pintado. Ele sorriu ao pensar em sua princesinha.

Tocou na maçaneta a girando abrindo a porta e entrando logo em seguida. Encontrou apenas a cama de lençóis claros, combinando com os tons claros e coloridos das paredes, arrumados, e o quarto vazio. Franziu a testa e voltou a fechar a porta e ir em direção a porta a sua esquerda.

Esta, pintada de uma cor marrom clara com detalhes em vermelho e durado, com leões por toda ela, juntamente com aros de Quadribol e balaços "voando" perto dos mesmos, e na altura de seus olhos, pintado de vermelho e dourado em uma letra um pouco desleixada, o nome "Maxwell".

Abriu a porta esperando encontrá-los ali, mas novamente encontrou apenas a cama de lençóis escuros e desarrumados, contrastando com as paredes de cor clara com detalhes escuros.

Franziu ainda mais o cenho e fechou a porta, intrigado, afinal seus filhos eram como ele: não gostavam de acordar cedo. Parou no corredor pensando onde ele poderia encontra-los quando escutou um barulho vindo do último quarto, a sua esquerda, e com o coração batendo acelerado dirigiu-se para o aposento.

Parou em frente à porta pintada de um marrom um pouco mais escuro que o outro, sem muitos detalhes, apenas o nome "Harry" pintado de branco na altura de seus olhos. James hesitou antes de virar a maçaneta e encontrar seus dois filhos discutindo no meio do quarto que possuía vários objetos de idades diferentes.

Uma parede do quarto era pintada de verde claro, a parede da porta era pintada de branco, a parede oposta a verde, possuía uma paisagem: um gramado verdejante, com um imenso castelo ao fundo, com árvores o cercando pelo lado esquerdo, com uma pequena cabana na orla da floresta. Enquanto um campo de Quadribol pintado à direita. Um lago brilhava ao fundo, meio escondido pelo castelo.

Uma pintura que existia ali há seis anos. A parede da janela estava pintada de vermelho com leões e pomos por toda ela na cor dourada.

No canto da parede pintada de verde estava uma cama de solteiro com roupa de cama de cores neutras, na parede da janela uma bancada rente à mesma possuía alguns bichos de pelúcia, brinquedos, livros, caldeirões e alguns porta-retratos estavam em cima dela, bem organizados.

No teto pendiam estrelas e desenhos infantis de cinco pessoas, uns mais delicados e outros mais desleixados, bonequinhos de jogadores de Quadribol, alguns parecendo mais novos que outros.

Na parede da porta uma escrivaninha ficava aninhada com mais alguns livros e porta-retratos em cima dela. E no meio da parede com a paisagem estava uma porta dupla, que estava pintada em conjunto com a paisagem, levava ao closet.

Enquanto passava seus olhos pelo quarto sentia seu coração vacilar, mas apenas respirou fundo e chamou a atenção dos filhos.

- Bom dia, dorminhocos! – falou, fazendo seus filhos pularem de susto, e virarem rapidamente para vê-lo.

- Pai! – sua filha foi a primeira a falar, seus cabelos ruivos bateram em suas costas, seus olhos castanhos esverdeados se arregalaram de leve. – Nós estávamos tentando ver onde colocaríamos nosso presente desse ano.

A menina terminou de falar e apontou um desenho bem feito, e que pelas linhas diferentes das pessoas que estavam desenhadas fora feito por duas pessoas diferentes. O moreno sorriu encantado pelo gesto dos filhos, e começou a analisar o teto cheio de desenhos, até que viu um ponto perto da cama onde tinha um espaço.

- Ali. – apontou para os filhos e andou até lá. Os meninos entregaram o desenho que ele logo reconheceu como sendo seus filhos e seus amigos Weasleys, os Black, Longbotton, Lovegood e o Malfoy, sorriu abertamente e fazendo o feitiço, e logo mais este desenho estava pendurado junto aos outros. – Só está meio cedo para entregá-lo, não?

- Sim. – falou o garoto, mexendo seus óculos nervosamente, que escondiam lindos olhos verdes brilhantes e esmeraldinos como da mãe. – Mas como vamos passar o resto das férias n'Toca com o resto do pessoal, achamos melhor entregá-lo agora. – sorriu displicente, fazendo o pai sorrir idêntico a ele.

- Vamos descer. – falou. – Sua mãe já desceu e deve estar terminando nosso café. – indicou a porta aos filhos que se encontrava aberta.

Os dois acenaram positivamente, e sorrindo como se não estivessem discutindo há minutos antes. James seguiu os dois fechando a porta do quarto, com um ultimo olhar triste.

* * *

Lilian estava terminando a ultima panqueca quando escutou seus dois tesouros rindo, seguidos do riso maroto comum de seu marido, ela não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Depositou a panqueca no topo da pilha e a colocou na mesa junto dos pratos, leite, suco, copos, pães e geleia.

Nesse momento os três seres da sua vida entraram na cozinha simples e arejada, com uma enorme janela logo atrás da pia. A cozinha tinha cores alegres na parede e claras, dando um toque de aconchego e paz, algo que eles não tinham há algum tempo. Eles sentaram-se a mesa redonda de seis lugares, e alegremente, como toda manhã, eles tomaram o café conversando amenidades.

- Mamãe nossas coisas estão prontas, tá? – falou a menina de 15 anos.

- Lembrou-se de colocar a escova de dente? – perguntou a ruiva mais velha.

- Claro né mamãe!? – riu a menina. – Não se preocupe.

- E você Max? Lembrou-se de colocar seu pijama, desta vez? – virou-se agora para seu filho.

O menino passou sua mão por seu cabelo castanho avermelhado bagunçado pensativo, e respondeu com segurança:

- Não o esqueci. – e sorriu um sorriso muito parecido com o do seu pai.

- Lily, querida, nossos filhos são muito responsáveis. – disse o marido risonho, tomando um gole de seu café, enquanto olhava as notícias no Profeta Diário.

- Eles têm seus genes, querido, às vezes eles escorregam, se é que você me entende. – disse a mulher em tom de troça. O marido ergueu seu olhar do jornal levantando uma sobrancelha para sua esposa.

- Hoje você acordou com um espírito muito maroto. – falou em um tom de falsa acusação.

- Claro querido, eu estou casada com você há 18 anos, a convivência justifica. – falou em um tom dramaticamente inocente.

Os filhos riram da conversa dos pais, e Max logo voltou a falar:

- É pai, quem diria que a mãe pudesse pegar esse seu lado? – riu o menino, ele conhecia bem as histórias dos pais durante Hogwarts. Sally concordou com o irmão, e levantou-se da mesa.

- Vou escovar os dentes e descer com as minhas coisas. – disse, saindo da cozinha, Max a seguiu logo depois.

O pai ao escutar os passos dos filhos na escada soltou o jornal que lia e olhou a mulher que bebericava seu suco. Ele sabia que no fundo ela estava triste, ela sempre ficava quando chegava essa parte do ano.

- Eles deixaram o presente do Harry hoje, lá no quarto... – comentou.

- Outro desenho? – perguntou Lily, com os olhos ligeiramente brilhantes.

- Sim... Deles e dos amigos. – disse com carinho. – Lembra-se que isso de dar presentes foi idéia deles?

- Lembro... Assim como lembro que eles apareceram com um desenho para cada ano que eles não tinham feito isso, assim como os bonecos preferidos deles... – ela disse com a voz já embargada. – Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui, James.

O moreno suspirou e levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado, sentando-se em uma próxima a da esposa. Ele levou uma mão ao ombro dela e acariciou confortando-a.

- Ele está Lily... Sempre esteve. – falou com a voz amena, tentando não transparecer o que sentia. A ruiva não se aguentou, jogando-se nos braços do marido, escondendo seu rosto em seu peito. – Shii... Meu amor, não fica assim. – murmurou e deixou-a ficar assim até sentir que ela se acalmava.

Nesse meio tempo eles escutaram o som de passos descendo as escadas, e nisso a mulher ergue seu corpo separando-se dos braços do marido, pegando sua varinha e com um aceno fez todos os objetos da mesa mexerem-se, e começarem a se guardar sozinhos assim como se lavarem e se secarem sozinhos.

Ela enxugou algumas réstias de lágrimas de seus olhos e voltou a sorrir de leve, e nisso ela e o marido levantaram-se da mesa para encontrar os filhos prontos e ansiosos para irem para a Toca.

- Vamos, vamos! – disse Max. – Eu recebi uma coruja do Dilan dizendo que eles já chegaram.

O pai riu, lembrando-se de seus velhos tempos com o pai do amigo de seu filho, Sirius Black.

E com isso a família Potter saiu de casa, em um bairro de uma cidadezinha bruxa próxima a Londres, uma das mais seguras do país, devido às circunstancias. Nisso eles viram a casa do fim da rua, que havia sido comprada há um pouco mais de um mês, sendo reformada pelo novo dono. Um tal McArthur, que James ouvira falar no ministério.

O moreno olhou atentamente os trabalhadores entrando e saindo da residência com materiais de construção flutuando as suas costas ou a sua frente. Ele precisava saber um pouco mais sobre esse novo vizinho, se ele não era um risco, mas agora não era o momento.

- Querido. – escutou a voz de Lilian meio abafada. – Vamos. – chamou novamente a mulher, e com isso ele desviou seus olhos da casa e sorriu, entrando no carro deles, e dirigindo em direção a Toca.

* * *

Ele andava despreocupado pelas ruas movimentadas do Beco Diagonal, tomando seu sorvete de casquinha, enquanto via seu afilhado correndo mais a frente, animado.

- Padrinho, padrinho! Achei! – gritou o garoto completamente exultante, apontando para a vitrine de uma loja de artigos para Feitiçaria Avançada. – Achei que nunca encontraríamos. – falou mais baixo, já que o garoto mais velho tinha se aproximado mais.

- Eu também achei... – seus cabelos negros desarrumados estavam ainda um pouco mais compridos, e seu rosto para qualquer transeunte pareceria genérico demais. Entretanto isso acontecia porque ele usava um feitiço extremamente complexo e muito difícil de identificar e de ser tirado, que mantinha seus traços originais, mas fazia com que qualquer um achasse seus traços genéricos. – Mas pelo visto estávamos enganados. – riu de leve, olhando para o que o afilhado havia apontado.

- Ainda acho estranho olhar para seu rosto... – comentou o mais novo, fazendo o mais velho rir. - É muito estranho.

- Normal Teddy, - disse empurrando as costas de seu afilhado de leve para entrar pela porta aberta da loja. - agora vamos, temos de comprar isso logo, tenho de resolver alguns assuntos no Gringotes.

O garoto mais novo acenou com a cabeça, entrando na loja, sendo seguido de perto pelo mais velho. A loja era abarrotada de objetos estranhos, alguns brilhantes, outros sem cor nenhuma, outros grandes, outros pequenos, alguns faziam barulhos, outros eram silenciosos, alguns livros se encontravam no meio das outras coisas, sem alguma ordem aparente.

Eles andaram pelo corredor entre as estantes abarrotadas de objetos e livros, até pararem no balcão, no fim da loja, que se encontrava vazio. Logo atrás dele tinha uma porta coberta por uma cortina de miçangas de madeira claras e escuras, estas últimas que formavam um padrão de espirais.

O moreno bateu a mão na sineta que ficava em cima do balcão, sinalizando que havia clientes.

- Só um minuto! – exclamou uma voz grave e profunda, com um sotaque carregado, vinda de trás daquela cortina de miçangas.

O moreno deu de ombros e terminou de tomar seu sorvete, começando a comer a casquinha, enquanto seu afilhado olhava a volta curioso. Logo os dois escutaram o barulho de passos e o barulho parecido com água, quando um homem alto e grande moveu a cortina e veio para frente da loja.

Ele tinha a pele negra como a noite, o rosto de traços fortes de um guerreiro, o queixo quadrado, o nariz achatado e proporcional ao rosto, cabelo raspado, e olhos incrivelmente brancos. Ele tinha o corpo forte, braços musculosos, e a barriga arredondada e levemente saliente. Ele usava uma veste de bruxo roxa, com uma faixa preta amarrada em sua cintura.

- No que posso ajudá-los? – perguntou. Seus olhos brancos encaravam o moreno.

Harry afastou a casquinha do seu rosto, e sorriu de forma displicente para o homem, que arqueou uma sobrancelha para o garoto.

- Eu quero aquilo _que o olho tudo vê_. – enfatizou as ultimas palavras, e abriu ainda mais seu sorriso ao ver os olhos do homem arregalar levemente.

Desconcertado, o dono da loja pigarreou, e respondeu.

- Por aqui. – foi um pouco para o lado, puxando a tampa do balcão e a segurou, dando um passo para o lado para que os dois passassem.

Harry indicou o caminho para Teddy, que em todo o momento tinha se mantido quieto, apenas observando as coisas da loja. O mais novo sem emitir nenhuma palavra passou pelo homem e seguiu em direção à porta de cortina de miçangas, sendo seguido pelo moreno.

- Só passar por ai e seguir o corredor até a escada que desce. – orientou o homem, saindo de trás do balcão e fechando a porta da loja e a trancando. Para logo em seguida fazer o mesmo que havia orientado os outros dois.

* * *

A viagem até A Toca foi tranquila e durou alguns bons quarenta minutos. Quarenta minutos de pura risada e confusão no carro dos Potter, o que não poderia faltar, na verdade. James estacionou seu carro ao lado de outro, o do seu melhor amigo Sirius, e destravou as portas, só para seus filhos saltarem do carro logo em seguida.

Ele, e sua esposa, com mais calma, desceram do carro e seguiram os filhos que traziam suas mochilas com as roupas que usariam na casa dos Weasley. Assim que seus filhos pisaram na varanda a porta da casa se abriu de súbito e saíram de lá varias cabeças ruivas e outras de cabelos negros, e uma castanha.

- Até que enfim, hein James? – falou a voz rouca e divertida de Sirius Black. – Você e Lily estavam tirando o atraso é?

- SIRIUS! – gritou a mulher morena que estava o lado dele que deu um belo de um tapa no braço do homem, que resfolegou e levou a mão onde a esposa havia batido, e arrancou risadas de todo o resto. – Não os incomode com isso, seu idiota.

- Também te amo Lene. – disse o moreno mais velho ainda acariciando o lugar onde a mulher havia batido, sendo impedido de falar algo mais a esposa quando os Potters mais novos se lançaram em sua cintura dando um abraço duplo. – Ei baixinhos!

- Tio Pads! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Eles não são mais tão baixinhos assim querido. – falou a mulher que sorria para os três. O abraço logo foi desfeito quando Dilan, o filho mais novo de Sirius se lançou até o amigo o puxando para perto dele e começou a cochichar em seu ouvido.

Sally também se soltou e se aproximou dos Weasley que conversavam com seus pais e os cumprimentou e aproximou-se de Gina e Hermione. Ninguém parecia notar que faltava uma pessoa.

O garoto extremamente parecido com Sirius, de apenas quinze anos, saiu da casa dos Weasley carregando uma carta lacrada em suas mãos e um sorriso maroto nos lábios, e correu até os Potter mais velhos.

- Padrinho! Madrinha! – disse ele, dando um abraço apertado em Lilian e um aperto de mão em James.

- Que carta é essa Drew? – perguntou Lilian curiosa.

- Ah... É só uma resposta para a Anne. – ele sorriu malicioso e piscou para o padrinho que riu.

- Anne Lwin da Lufa-Lufa? – perguntou Sallly que se aproximava deles com o cenho franzido. – Achei que você estivesse com a Hannah Gleond da Corvinal.

Nisso James riu ainda mais recebendo uma cutucada da esposa, que o fez parar.

- Você está tão desatualizada Sally, nós terminamos duas semanas antes do final das aulas. – o moreno se virou, dedicando um dos seus melhores sorrisos para a ruiva que apenas revirou os olhos.

- Você é incorrigível Drew. – falou a garota, que por fim deu um sorriso e enlaçou seu braço no do garoto. – Vamos, nós vamos jogar uma partida de Quadribol com os Weasley. – apontou para o grupo com Fred, Jorge, Rony, Gina, Dilan e Max, e começou a se virar. – Vocês dois vem mãe? – perguntou a garota.

- Nós já vamos. – disse ela, sorrindo.

E nisso os dois se afastaram seguindo o resto dos mais jovens em direção ao campo de Quadribol improvisado dos Weasley, deixando os adultos para trás.

Os adultos subiram a varanda da Toca e entraram na sala de Molly, que como sempre estava com seus moveis antigos, sua lareira acessa apesar do verão, a escada que levava aos andares superiores e a porta que levava a cozinha. Eles sentaram-se nos sofás e cadeiras que tinham na sala, e ficaram alguns bons minutos de uma conversa agradável até James perguntar:

- Remus e Tonks estão vindo? – perguntou James a Sirius.

- Sim, eles estão. Sabe como é... Ontem a noite foi lua cheia.

- Eu sei... Arthur alguma novidade no seu setor? – perguntou novamente.

- Nada fora do comum. – respondeu o Ruivo, que estava sentado em sua poltrona, com sua esposa sentada em um dos braços da mesma. – Ele não andou fazendo armadilhas para trouxas, o que é suspeito por si só.

O moreno franziu sua testa pensativo, o que o aliviava era ter sua esposa a seu lado.

- Isso é muito preocupante, eu sei, mas acho que devíamos não pensar nisso hoje. – falou a se levantando. – Hoje é dia de descansar e aproveitar que estamos aqui. – ela sorriu e tocou o ombro de James. – Deixe o trabalho para o trabalho.

- Você está certa Molly. – falou Arthur se erguendo também. – Vamos assistir os garotos jogando Quadribol, é o melhor que fazemos hoje.

- Isso mesmo, eu quero ver meus filhos arrasando os seus Potter. – falou Sirius com um sorriso amplo em seu rosto.

- Nem pensar Black, meus filhos são melhores. – disse James se erguendo da cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que o outro, e colocando seu braço nos ombros do mesmo. E assim os dois saíram pela porta dos fundos, discutindo as melhores táticas de Quadribol.

Suas esposas os seguiram rindo discretamente enquanto Marlene virava para sua melhor amiga, Lily e dizia:

- Nós merecemos esses maridos crianças Lily?

- Parece que sim. – respondeu a ruiva rindo.

Arthur e Molly vieram logo depois rindo dos dois casais mais jovens, indo enfim até o campo de Quadribol. Chegando lá eles viram os times separados da seguinte forma: Sally, Fred, Gina e Rony contra Max, Dilan, Jorge e Andrew. Hermione os assistia na arquibancada improvisada e sorriu ao ver os mais velhos se aproximando.

Eles sentaram-se para ver o jogo, rindo, e torcendo pelos times e incentivando os garotos a jogar mais, e quando eles viram Tonks e Remo se juntaram a eles na torcida do jogo.

* * *

Harry e Teddy saíram da loja de Artigos para Feitiçaria Avançada carregando dois sacos de veludo. O mais novo se adiantou pela rua em passos alegres, e o mais velho fechou a porta atrás de si, olhando novamente para a vitrine da loja. Ali ele viu um pequeno olho branco, quase imperceptível para quem não soubesse o que procurar, desenhado no vidro da loja, o moreno sorriu ante a isso e deu as costas seguindo o afilhado.

Os dois se dirigiam ao Gringotes, onde o moreno ia ver o resultado final de sua pesquisa, na verdade, do seu teste. Ele havia depositado parte do ouro que tinha e testado os rendimentos e propostas que o banco oferecia, e agora veria o resultado disso. Porque ele queria ter certeza que o futuro dos beneficiários fosse garantido.

Afinal, ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer, ele só sabia que se fosse necessário seu sacrifício, seu afilhado e outras pessoas fossem beneficiados por aquele dinheiro, mesmo que durante em vida ele fizesse uso do mesmo. Ele tinha tudo arquitetado para todas as possibilidades, não importava quais fossem.

Mesmo que ele morresse para garantir o futuro que os outros mereciam.

- Padrinho? – chamou o menino de mechas verdes, acordando Harry de seus pensamentos. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo Teddy, porque a pergunta?

- Você ficou sério de repente e seus olhos ficaram com aquele brilho triste.

O moreno suspirou antes de abrir um sorriso pequeno, mas genuíno para seu afilhado.

- Está tudo bem Teddy, de verdade. – e falando isso Harry encerrou o assunto e continuou seguindo em direção ao Gringotes, com o afilhado logo a seu lado.

- Se você diz... – murmurou Teddy não querendo se aprofundar demais, seu padrinho era uma figura complicada, e ele deixaria isso para mais tarde, onde não tivesse plateia.

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora Mas muiiiitas coisas surgiram ao longo desse tempo todo que sumi, mas aqui está, o capitulo um, espero que vcs gostem :3

Eu apresentei a vocês novos personagens que serão bem importantes na história, e vcs viram que eu não foquei ainda muito nos velhos não é? Mas não se preocupem no próximo capitulo eles estarão com força total!

Gostaria muito de saber o que vocês acham da história, por isso comentem :3

Beijinhos para todos,

Nath


End file.
